The present invention relates to a conveyor apparatus and method for use in conveying the slurry of mined aggregate and water which results from hydraulic mining operations. The invention is particularly concerned with such a method and apparatus which is designed for use over lengths of the mine where the grade is insufficient to accommodate gravity flow in a conventional flume.
Prior art of the type with which the present invention is concerned is typified by Canadian Patent No. 966,153, granted Apr. 15, 1975. That patent shows an hydraulic mining apparatus wherein the slurry of water and mined aggregate discharged from the apparatus is directed into a flume for gravity conveyance. This type of conveyance is very effective where the mine conditions are such that an adequate grade for gravity flow is provided. It is not, however, well suited for use over lengths within mines where the downgrade from horizontal is less than about 4.degree..
The present invention is ideally suited for conveyance of any of the products which result from hydraulic mining operations. For example, it is anticipated that the invention might be employed to convey coal, tar sands, uranium ore, phosphate, etc. The problem which the present invention is intended to solve (i.e., that of insufficient grade to promote gravity flow) is particularly acute with products where the mined aggregate is very dense and/or large. This results because such aggregate is more likely to settle out than lighter aggregate or aggregate which is in relatively small particles.